


Sick Day

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing cures a cold like chicken soup and good company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/30/2011

It was a sunny day in June, and Tim had the flu.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the supervillains were supervillaining, and he was stuck in his room at the Tower, nursing a bowl of soup and a box of tissues the size of his head. The box was half-empty, the bowl was mostly full. He was completely miserable. A soft knock sounded at the door, and Kon stuck his head in.

"Hey, wonder boy. How's the fever?" Tim sniffled pathetically, wiping his nose for the thousandth time that day.

"Broge, mebbe an hour ago. Kory made me soub, bud I tink it's got alien plands in id." The teen of steel laughed, reaching out to place the back of his hand on Tim's forehead before nodding and taking the soup tray away from him.

"Get some rest. It's pretty quiet out today, and Nightwing said that if you're not better by tonight, he's stealing the Bat-jet and taking you home. Personally, I think he's just dying to play nurse. Probably has the little dress and hat and everything all set up." Tim let out a wheezing laugh, which dissolved into coughs, then laid down.

"Ride, ride. I'm goin' to sleeb." He paused, thinking of something and sitting up on his elbows. "Tell Kory the soup was grade, but too rich for me ride now." Kon felt his heart melt. That was their wonder boy, always thinking of everyone else.

"Will do." He murmured, shutting the door. A plan was beginning to form. Tim had barely touched Kory's soup, so he was bound to be starving when he woke up. Leaving the soup tray in the kitchen, Kon went to make a long-distance phone call.

"Hey, Ma? You know that special soup of yours that Clark is always raving about? Well, I have this sick friend, and I was sort of wondering..."

***

His stomach hurt.

Tim tried to think logically. The last time he'd eaten anything, and managed to keep it down, was Friday afternoon. It was currently Saturday night. He didn't have a stomach ache, he was  _starving_. He groaned out loud, rubbing his stomach to try and make the pains go away enough for him to stand. "So hungry." He mumbled.

As if on cue, the door opened, and the most wonderful scent filled the room. Tim's mouth literally watered as Kon set the tray down in front of him.

"Ma Kent's chicken soup, some saltines, and a glass of green tea with honey and milk. I know you're not supposed to drink milk when you're all snotted up and stuff, but I know that's how you like it and- what?" Tim was staring at him, jaw hanging open. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You...flew all the way to Kansas to get me soup." Tim replied slowly, trying to wrap his foggy, food-starved mind around the concept. Kon blushed, scratching his ear.

"Well, not really. I called Ma, and she read me the recipe over the phone. Don't worry, I tested it on Mia and everybody first, to make sure it wasn't accidentally poisonous." He had completely misread Tim's look of utter disbelief.

"You made me chicken soup from scratch." He said increduously.

"And tea." Kon added weakly. A small smile broke onto Tim's face, and he pulled the bowl towards him, foregoing the spoon entirely and just taking a sip. "Well?"

"Best soup ever." Tim declared, wiping his mouth with his pajama sleeve. "Best  _friend_  ever." He added. "I already feel five times better than I did a minute ago."

"I guess Nightwing is just going to have to wait on a chance to nurse you back to health, huh?"

They laughed together, and Tim really started in on his soup. It was a clear, starry night in June, and Tim was getting over the flu.


End file.
